


JB and His Love For Gays

by WhiteCherryLies



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Gay, JB can't actually admit his feelings, M/M, tsundere JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCherryLies/pseuds/WhiteCherryLies
Summary: AU where JB accidentally becomes a major gay activist





	JB and His Love For Gays

“I LOVE YOUNGJAE”

“Wait what”

“I LOVE YOUNG GAYS”

"Who are you and why are you friends with me?" 

"Like, I said, I love Youngjae. That's you, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an actual fanfic. sorry :(((((((((  
> we only posted this because we really likes the idea of it being one someday. don't have an actual storyline tho ://// - Cherry Pop 
> 
> also, she did that all on her own. i had no part in this, just so y'all know. - WhiteLiar  
> fucking snitch - cherry 
> 
> hehehehehehehehehe - WhiteLiar


End file.
